This invention refers to container covers; particularly for such containers as tennis ball cans. More specifically the type of covers are those used as replacements for the original covers which are usually made as part of the container or can.
Tennis ball cans in particular require special replacement covers. After the original cover is pulled off the metal can in which the balls are vacuum sealed, it is necessary to utilize another cover that can be easily applied to or removed from the can to permit easy access when the balls are being replaced in or removed from the can. The present practice is to place a flexible cover over the open end of the can. Such covers are not always satisfactory, however, because they may not fit accurately and then they fall off and are lost; or they may be put aside when the balls are removed and accidentally discarded.